Moonstone
by Yuumikan
Summary: She was stone; hard and solid and unbreakable. He was moonlight, floating and ethreal. But light reflects off of stone, and stones shine beneath it. Somehow, they fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. -Drabble series for Merli and the UTAU EIRI for the 30 Day OTP Challenge.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Day One: Holding hands

For some reason he often found himself transfixed by her hands. Whether they be lying across her stomach, relaxed and stress free, or balled into a tight fist ready for action (usually aimed straight for his face). He always found his golden gaze traveling to those small, dark hands the shade of a sapling, young and new.

They were calloused and scarred from years of fighting and of wars that she had fought to protect her own. They spoke volumes of what she could do and what she was more than capable of doing on her own. She was a warrior, poised and ready to strike at any moment. And with those hands of hers she would strike down every enemy in her path. She was a passionate flame that could never be extinguished.

But now, now he found those hands unfurled and still, much too still. Her usually expressive visage that was always twisted into an expression of malice and annoyance was a picture perfect representation of peace, an emotion he wasn't familiar with in all his time of being with her. It was unsettling and he found himself growing uneasy.

"...Merli?" he murmured, his voice as soft as a butterfly's wing. Her soft face was still, not acknowledging his presence. He brought his pale hand forward, fluttering helplessly around her own still one.

"It's not funny anymore...wake up. Wake up please..."

She did not reply. Slowly he held her hand in his, rough textures meeting soft, cold ones that trembled helplessly. She did not respond to his touch and slowly he brought it to his lips. A soft kiss was placed on her hands (they were colder than his. It wasn't right, not at all).

Gently, he laid his forehead on their hands and let tears slide down his pale cheeks, the rain washing them away as quickly as they fell.

* * *

 _Wow what a way to start a challenge. Haha whoops. Well, here's the (late) start to the 30 Day OTP Challenge featuring MERLI and the UTAUloid EIRI who is a precious baby and I highly suggest you go look him up. Seriously. The pair kind of spawned when a friend and I were talking about possible relationships between the two and, well, this is the result. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _I'll try update as much as I can, but work gets in the way so please bear with me!_


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

Day Two: Cuddling

Merli didn't cuddle. In fact, 'Merli' and 'cuddling' were mutually exclusive terms and were to never be put in the same sentence because it simply _didn't happen._ It was like trying to get a full grown lion to meow like a kitten, or getting a cheetah to lose its spots. Basically any analogy that deemed impossible would fit the sheer zero percent chance of Merli ever initiating physical contact with another person. It wasn't that she was socially inept or had a phobia about germs. Nor was it something like a fear of people. Merli was rather vocal when it came to others and wasn't afraid to deal with people in the slightest. It was a facet of her personality that Eiri found complex and intriguing all at the same time.

The woman with the auburn mane was a symphony of contradictions that, in reality, should have never melded as well as they did. Ever since that fateful day where she decimated him and sent him to the hospital, he had found himself playing the part of curious detective, and she? Well, she was the most perplexing puzzle he had come across in all his life. Not only was she a mystery that he wanted to solve, but she was also, in his mind, the masterpiece that he had always been searching for.

Her dark skin complimented her bright azure pools that spoke of a thousand things but never seemed to reveal any of her secrets. Her navy blue tresses dipped in the same shade of her eyes was like a halo and floated around her as such. It was nearly as expressive as her eyes, whipping around her lithe, petite frame whenever she burst into an unadulterated rage. It writhed around her like a rattlesnake tail when she fought, sending a clear message of warning. She was like a black mamba: beauty to behold but toxic and deadly to the touch.

Yet despite the poison that ran through her veins and in her voice, he was attracted her, and had found himself falling for her, much to his own surprise. He wasn't the most expressive individual himself, and to be quite honest he and Merli were very, very different.

With his long, fluffy hair the color of snow, his pale skin, and his eyes the color of hardened tree sap, he clashed against her dark, coffee colored skin and her hair and her everything, including her personality. But they somehow clicked, and here they were, several years later, comfortable with each other and in love (even if sometimes it didn't seem like it).

Yet in all that time they had never touched intimately. Eiri knew why, he always did. He was rather expressionless and she didn't like to be touched without good reason. She's always been closed off in a different way, and he never pushed her, lest he want a black eye or a broken bone. He knew she didn't mean it, and she always apologized afterwards for hurting him, despite hating to apologize to others. She was a good girl, Eiri knew. She just had trouble showing it.

So when she called him in the middle of the night, voice soft and full of vulnerability, he knew he had to come to her aid. She was so strong-willed, so courageous, so independent, that sometimes he forgot that she, too, had insecurities that she didn't like to divulge. And she had called _him_ first. So without a second thought he traveled to the small apartment she shared with her younger sister, slipped the key given to him into the lock and ghosted inside, straight to her room.

With a gentle knock on her door he entered, and paused in surprise. There was Merli, curled up on the corner of her bed, her bright eyes closed shut and hidden away by her arms, which were propped up on her pulled up knees. He could see her form trembling ever so softly. He was struck dumb with shock. Sure, he had seen her tremble, but it was usually with rage before shaking gave way to violence. But this trembling was out of fear and he could see the difference immediately in her tightly drawn form.

Without a second thought he closed the door with a minute 'click' behind him and traveled the short distance to her bed. With gentle hands and slow movements he crawled on to the bed next to her and drew her head to his chest, hiding her expression from view. Eiri knew that she hated showing weakness, and so he hid it for her. Her form had stiffened in shock, and he was waiting for the inevitable moment where she'd push him away, but she didn't. No, instead she wrapped her arms around his slim waist, clinging to him in a gentle yet form grip, fully aware that at full strength she could break him in half. She further buried her face into his warm chest, pushing them backward so his head rested on her pillow. Her legs intertwined with his in within moments of them being like this, her trembling began to cease.

He didn't ask what had happened or what had made her so fearful, so upset. He didn't wonder why she was initiating physical contact when she never would have before. He didn't ask any of these things, because he didn't care. Right now her peace of mind was all that mattered and so he lay there with her, wrapping his other arm around her frame and pulling her close. He ran a hand gently through her tangled auburn locks and hummed a soothing tune, hoping that his presence was enough to calm her thundering heart.

Eiri didn't know how long they stayed like that, she as silent as the night and he quietly humming gentle tunes under his breath. All he knew was that at one point her heartbeat had settled and her breathing became even, her breath fanning against his neck. He pulled his head back a bit to watch her, her peaceful expression putting him at ease. A soft smile graced his lips and he leaned in, placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead, settling in next to her, more content than he had in awhile.

That night he learned something new about her, learned that holding her, cuddling her and being with her sent away her uneasiness like scattered paper. She showed a vulnerable side, called him first, let him hold her close. She let him into her heart a little more, and it sent a warm feeling through his short frame. From then on he came to her when she was scared, and they would spend the nights in silence, sleeping peacefully next to each other, their bodies intertwined and their hearts growing fonder and fonder of each other. And honestly, Eiri wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Eyyy Second Prompt away! This was definitely a cuter alternative to the first challenge lol. I'm rather happy with this and I hope you like it too (Even though the ending was super cheesy). Also, my bad that this is being published on the same day (aka LATE). BLAME WORK.  
_


	3. Day 3: Gaming

**Wow this is late Whoops. At least I continue somewhat, even if the challenge is over. Meh. Still happy with it so let's get on with it.**

All Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Game Night

"Are you kidding me!?"

"This is bullshit!"

"Ahahaha! Eat Shit Zolas!"

"You're both goddamn cheaters this game is rigged as hell!"

". . . ."

"It's not rigged morons. You just suck."

"WHAT!?"

And so the bickering continued, rising in volume as the game went on. From her perch at the small counter in the kitchen, Lapis watched as her older sister mercilessly destroyed Kyo and Yuu in Splatoon for what felt like the thousandth time that night with the help of her silent-yet-constant companion beside her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rested her face in her hand, absentmindedly nibbling on some of the chips she had put out in bowls for the group.

One of the things that genuinely excite both Merli and Eiri (to an extent of course) is Game Night. It's a tradition that was born from intense boredom and a need to do something mildly productive on a Friday night. The idea was actually spawned from the mind of the youngest sister, Lapis. She had found that when the "lovely couple" were together and were bored, it gave her intense anxiety. Now, their being bored shouldn't be so worrisome. In fact to anyone else their boredom, and Lapis' reaction to it, would be downright ludicrous on a multitude of levels. But there was a very, very good reason for such a reaction.

Put simply, Eiri and Merli were a dangerous pair when boredom struck. The petite, fair skinned female with hair like her namesake has gotten more than her fair share of calls from the police asking that she pick up her sister from holding. It had gotten to the point that every time she entered the police station the officers would greet her by name and she would do the same, having become that familiar with them. Eventually she started bringing goodies to the station as an apology for her sister and her boyfriend's rather destructive behavior.

Now, the two weren't necessarily destructive per se, but rather, they were increasingly hostile towards others. Merli has always had a bad temper from what the younger sister could remember, and the only way that Merli seemed to alleviate that anger was through physical exertion.

Basically she beat the shit out of anything and anyone that had the unfortunate luck to cross her path. And Eiri, bless the boy's (deranged) mind, found it enthralling to watch the woman with dark skin and eyes like the blue's of a white-hot fire pound the life out of things, especially if they were people. After all, it was through a wonderful fist to the face that they had met in the first place, and where Eiri first got his weird obsession of seeing his fiery girlfriend rain Hell upon the unsuspecting public. The police called it "assault and battery"; Eiri called it "art".

Either way it was a problem that needed to be dealt with quickly. So, against better judgement and her natural money-saving tendencies Lapis had bought several gaming consoles, and plenty of games to (hopefully) keep them entertained. She made sure to purchase games with stunning sceneries and graphics for Eiri's interest and enough blood and violence to keep Merli interested. What she didn't count on, however, was how quickly the pair could go through games when they were together. They were like a super-powered tag team that could go through games like she went through flour (that was a lot by the way. Lapis loved baking). And once they were finished with the games they would be bored and everything would happen all over again. It was a constant battle to find things that would keep them entertained.

So from there she looked towards co-op games and things involving fighting or fun graphics. What she found was that games like Super Smash Bros. and Mario Kart kept them entertained longer, but, in return, Lapis realized that Game Night had become a scary practice.

Merli and Eiri were ruthless against the other players. Always in a team, the two would decimate their foes in Super Smash Brothers by carefully and strategically pushing everyone else off the board in a glorious display of cheating teamwork. And when they played Mario Kart, Eiri would carefully destroy the opposition as his girlfriend blew through the game, knocking back any and anyone who crossed her path. Lapis would watch the gameplay each week and wonder, in the back of her mind, if this was a good idea, if she had really done the right thing, because honestly, it didn't feel like it.

'CRASH!'

Her musings were cut short by the distinct sound of shattering glass and paled at the site before her. Merli had Yuu up in the air, the poor blond boy squealing like a pig in fear, ready to toss him out the window like she had already done to Kyo, judging from the state of the window and the lack of Kyo in the room. Merli screamed, Yuu screamed, Kyo screamed from the crumpled heap that were his bones and flesh down on the grass, and Eiri kept quiet, snapping photos as he went. The distinct sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Lapis let out a soft sigh, retrieving the brownies she had just made, and headed out the door, waiting for the police to inevitably arrive.

Yuu sailed out the window, screeching as he went, and slammed right into his brother. Another sigh of resignation escaped her lips.

Just another game night.


End file.
